


Rainbow

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee
Summary: “They looked at each other in the crowd, eyes filled with perpetual amazement. How on earth this could happen, they had no idea.”





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795141) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee)



当Piers第一次走进总部的办公室的时候，Chris就知道无论那位新来的狙击手是不是故意的，他都会成为一个麻烦。办公室里的女性打量他的那种眼神，仿佛Piers是一块美味的鲜肉，而她们都是饿了好几个星期的野狼。Chris并不责怪她们，毕竟，Piers不仅有着一副军人的体格，还长了一张俊俏的脸，尤其是当他笑起来的时候，年轻的活力仿佛能够透过他的笑容溢出来一般。这也难怪每次他来到办公室的时候都会引起年轻的姑娘们一阵小骚动，有一两个比较大胆的总会带头和他搭话，久而久之，她们便也和他熟络了起来。而随着Piers到办公室处理文书的次数越来越多，他几乎成了的那个楼层最受欢迎的访客，后来，就算Chris没有文件要处理的时候，他也总会在自己套间外面的大办公室里见到Piers出入。  
“Piers，你在这里忙什么呢？”那天他又一次见到Piers的时候，忍不住问了起来，对方正站在一张没有人的办公桌前等着什么人。  
“Captain，”Piers听到了他的声音，猛地转了过来，Piers身上带着一阵强烈的火药味，他一定是不久之前从靶场回来，“我……呃，刚刚在帮Stacy搬东西。”  
他正说着，那个叫做Stacy的姑娘就从不远处走了过来，“Piers，”她喊着，忽然看到了站在他身边的Chris，“Captain Redfield，”她朝长官打了个招呼，又把注意力转到了Piers身上，“刚才你真是帮大忙了，”她的手在Piers的胸前停留了一阵，才慢慢收了回去，Chris注意到她的指尖精心地涂抹着红色的指甲油，“对了，”Stacy眨了眨眼，透过她纤长的睫毛看着Piers，“今天晚上办公室的姐妹们要去pub玩，你要是有空的话欢迎一起来哟，”她又看了看Chris，“Captain Redfield，你也欢迎。”  
“呃……”Piers笑了一下，向Chris投去了询问的目光，“captain？”  
“我就免了，”Chris摇了摇头，他对夜店并没有太大的兴趣，“不过那帮小子们也很久没出去玩过了，”他拍了拍Piers，“要不今晚你把他们也叫上一起出去吧？可以吧，Stacy，”Chris朝她点了点头。  
“当然，长官，”Stacy不尴不尬地笑了一下，“人多了热闹嘛。”  
****  
不知道出于什么原因，Chris那天晚上在床上辗转了良久都无法安心入睡，他不断地回想起Stacy漆着红色指甲油的手指停在Piers胸前的画面，还有Piers身上那种汗水混合着火药的味道。不知道他们今晚玩得怎么样，Chris翻了个身，无法将Stacy指甲油的红色推出自己的脑海，也许此时那红色的指甲盖正在Piers裸露的皮肤上留下一道道划痕。“嘎……”Chris发出了一声不高兴的喉音，他不知道为什么这个念头让他越想越焦躁，他把被子掀到了一旁，希望夜晚微凉的气温能让他平静下来。  
我这是怎么了？他盯着天花板纳闷地想着，不知道过了多久终于昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，边睡边断断续续地做着一个混合着火药和汗水味道的奇怪的梦。  
****  
“你们昨晚玩的尽兴吗？”Chris端着托盘坐到了小队的饭桌边，他打量了一圈自己的队员们，“Andy，你看起来糟透了，昨晚喝了多少？”  
“不知道，”他无精打采地回答着，“我真不该喝最后的那一瓶。”  
“Hey， Andy，你看我，”Marco说着，举起了手里那个加了双份培根的汉堡，咬了一大口，故意在Andy面前吧唧着嘴。  
“Ewww，”本来宿醉胃里就不舒服的Andy看到了那油腻无比的食物，更是难受得皱起了眉头，“快把那玩意儿从我面前拿开……”他说着，拼命向后倾着身子。  
“哈哈~”Marco得意地笑了两声，喝了一大口可乐，“Piers，”他用肘子捅了捅身边的狙击手，“你打算什么时候约Stacy出来？”  
听到了这个问题，Chris禁不住屏住了呼吸，他死死地盯着面前的食物，注意力却全部都跑到Marco和Piers之间的对话上去了。  
“哈？”Piers听起来有些不以为然，“我为什么要约她出来？”  
“什么？你不是在装傻吧？”Marco故作惊讶地说着，“她昨天晚上简直快要把你按到沙发上吞了，你难道这都看不出来吗？”  
“那是因为昨天你们都喝醉了玩的太过火了吧，”Piers平静地回答着，“我不是为了开车一口酒都没喝嘛。”  
“老兄，你要是对她没兴趣的话我可要下手了，”Marco看似认真地说。  
“我没有意见，”Piers笑了两声，“我又没有对她怎么样。”  
Chris这才长长地呼了口气，他抬起头看了看Piers，狙击手刚好扭过头朝他微笑了一下。一种醍醐灌顶的感觉瞬时让Chris愣了一愣，从第一天起，他就知道Piers会成为办公室里一个麻烦，他只是没想到Piers也会成为他的麻烦。这突如其来的认识让他一下子惊慌了起来，现在，他只想赶紧找一个没有人的地方静一静。  
“我忽然想起来还有事情要做，”Chris随便塞了两口饭，就擦了擦嘴准备离开了。  
“Captain！”Ben看着他匆匆离去的背影大喊了一声，“我能吃你的薯条吗？”  
“随你便！”Chris头也不回地挥了挥手，把他的队员留在了餐厅里。  
此刻Piers紧绷的神经也松了下来，他一直都极力避免在队长面前谈到女性或者约会的事情，他并不是没有察觉到女性对他的暗示，Piers对她们的无动于衷完全是由于一个人。他看着Chris消失在门后面魁梧的背影，顿时感到那个背影越发遥不可及。  
****  
在任务之外，Alpha小队那帮年轻气盛的小伙子最喜欢谈论的话题就是姑娘们，尤其是当每次任务结束之后。那天也不外如是，他们面对面地坐在装甲车里向基地驶去，虽然全员现在都满身是尘土和怪物的体液，车里依然谈笑风生。  
“Guys，”Andy看起来格外的兴奋，“猜猜今晚谁有约会~”  
“是和上次那个在酒吧里遇到的吗？”听到了约会，Marco一下子提起了兴趣，“Tess? 还是Tashia?”  
“Tasha，”Andy纠正着，他转向了Chris，“队长，请允许我今晚在基地外面过夜！”  
“你看起来志在必得啊，”Chris笑了一下，“permission granted.”  
“Marco，你和Stacy有发展吗？”Keaton插嘴问道。  
“Yeah...算是有点吧，”Marco挥了挥手，“她还在半期待着Piers最终会回头找她呢。”  
“说起这个，Piers，”Keaton拍了一下看上去正在神游的Piers，“你现在到底是什么情况？是不是有个秘密女朋友不想告诉我们的？”  
“呵，”Piers调皮地笑了一下，“如果我告诉你们的话就不是秘密了。”  
Chris不自觉地咬紧了牙关，如果愿意的话，Piers可以得到任何他想要的姑娘，Chris用余光打量着Piers，哪怕一身尘土，他看起来还是丝毫英气不减。  
“真的有啊？”Keaton的声音都提高了八度，“快和我们说说啊。”  
“我开玩笑的，”Piers一眼扫过Chris平静的脸，“我来到BSAA没多久，我的前女友就提出分手了，这也不怪她，毕竟我们常年都在执行危险的任务，又没什么时间回去。”  
前女友。Chris咀嚼着这几个字，当然了。  
“这都过了多久了，你不打算再找一个了吗？”Andy好奇地问着。  
“我……呃……”Piers想了一下，“我理想中的人是能够真正理解我们战斗的理由的，如果能够一起作战的话就更好了，”说这话的时候，他的目光特意在Chris脸上停留了一阵。  
“好吧，照你这么说的话，除了HQ的那帮老家伙之外就剩下我们几个了，”Marco开起了玩笑，“Andy正在约会，Jeff结婚了，Ben和他的漫画结婚了，Finn还是个处男，剩下还能看的就只有Keaton……和队长了。”他的话音一落，没有被提到名字的那几个队员立刻冲Marco大声抗议了起来（“你的意思是我们配不上Piers吗？”）。  
Piers随着小队笑了两声，他看了看一脸惊恐的Keaton，又看了看笑得有些无奈的Chris，大声说着，“别担心，Keaton，我绝对更愿意和captain约会。”小队稍微起了一下哄之后，大家就把他的这句话当做玩笑忘在脑后了，转而继续讨论起来谁最近又认识了什么惹火的女郎来。Piers小心地观察着Chris，对方看起来既不生气也不高兴，好像丝毫不在意Piers刚才的话。Piers轻轻地摇了摇头，继续心不在焉地和他们聊了起来。  
****  
通常，公共假期和周末一起来到的时候基地里都没有什么人，因此当Piers看到Chris也在这个时候出现在基地浴室的时候，他真不知道到底是时机太好还是太糟糕。  
“Captain，”Piers看似轻松地和他打着招呼，面对着只裹着一条浴巾的Chris，他一时不知道眼睛到底该看哪里，“难得看到你来这里啊。”  
“Yeah，训练场离这里比较近，何况今天也没什么人……”Chris看到Piers的出现稍微惊讶了一下，他没有想到时机会这么巧。Piers身上还是带着那种混合着汗水的火药味，他走到Chris身后的储物柜前，开始有条不紊地除掉他的制服。Chris慢吞吞地把脱下来的衣服一件件叠好放到他的储物柜里面，他注视着Piers的制服从他的肩膀上慢慢滑落，那层薄汗从他的后颈一路延伸到背心，给他本已晒成淡古铜色的皮肤添上了一层健康的光泽。Piers弯下腰脱下裤子的时候，他的目光忍不住在对方的臀部多停留了几秒，意识到了自己正在盯着对方看，Chris赶紧摇了两下头，抄起了洗漱用具就走进了淋浴区。  
空旷的浴室里，温暖的水流从一个喷头中哗哗啦啦地洒落下来，顺着Chris结实的身体流到了地上。Piers站在门口犹豫了一阵，他觉得刚才Chris在打量自己，当然也许那只是他一厢情愿的想法，此刻队长正忙着揉搓着满头的泡沫，Piers撇了撇嘴，还是走到了他旁边的空位，打开了水龙头。  
Chris的动作稍微停了一下，他从余光中看到Piers解开了浴巾，走到自己旁边。军队的训练让他早就习惯了不去在意自己或者别人的裸体，然而此刻Piers的出现却让他浑身别扭，生怕自己的目光会显得过于露骨，他索性闭上了眼睛，开始冲洗起头顶的泡沫。  
与此同时，Piers正在把男士专用的沐浴露往身上倒，他一边将泡沫涂抹在身上，一边注视着Chris宽后的背脊。当他抬起手臂的时候，凹陷进去的脊柱和两旁隆起的肌肉在他的背中刻画出了一条漂亮的曲线，宽阔的肩膀和收紧的腰肌形成了鲜明的对比，让他的身材看起来魁梧却不臃肿。水流顺着他的脊背流向Chris结实的臀部，Piers咽了一口口水，强迫自己把注意力转移到脚下的地板上，哪怕他现在脑子里想着的全是在Chris的背上留下自己的牙印。  
Chris的身体并不是唯一一个令人羡慕的，就在Piers过于专注地冲洗着身子的时候，另一方的目光也流连在他的肌肤之上。Chris有时候会在搏击训练的时候摸到Piers裸露的手臂或者肩膀，他的皮肤和女人又软又滑的触感完全不一样，相比之下略微粗糙，而精壮的肌肉却让他的肌肤摸上去弹性十足。Piers那曲线修长的身材常常会让人误以为他的力气不太大，只有和他真正交手了之后才会发现他实际上比看起来强壮很多。Chris的目光顺着Piers的手指从他的侧胸滑落到腰上，那条人鱼线逐渐消失在他的小腹下方，他时而会想象双手扶在Piers侧腰的感觉，也许摸起来会比手臂舒服得多。把淋浴的温度被调成了冷水，在离开之前他迫切地需要降低自己的体温。  
和对方在空无一人的浴室里擦干身子实在是一种难耐的折磨，背对背的二人并不知道对方此刻和自己一样，半是期待，半是惊惶。想要再多偷得一瞥他的胴体，又生怕自己的目光会暴露内心的秘密，如此一想，反而变得比往日更加拘谨。等他们穿戴整齐地转过身面对面的时候，房间里暧昧的气氛也变得越发浓重，若不是他们都过于担心暴露自己内心的想法，也许早就该觉察到对方那闪烁的目光中也隐藏着相似的激情。  
“Have a good day, captain,”Piers背上了包，他身上的火药味已经没有了，取而代之的是沐浴露残留着的淡淡的古龙水味。  
“You too,”Chris用力拍了拍他的肩膀，开始朝门口走去，“哦对了，”他忽然转过身，“14号的时候……”  
情人节，听到了这个日期，Piers的心跳便一下子不自觉地加快了。  
“就是下周五……有一个参议员要来基地参观，”面对Piers满眼的期待，Chris却浑然不觉，“到时候她有一个演讲，如果有空的话尽量去吧，我到时候把具体时间地点转发给你。”  
“好的，captain，”Piers点了点头，心里默默地鄙视着自己的自作多情，“我会转告小队的。”队长对自己的私生活总是三缄其口，似乎除了Jill Valentine，其他人都不清楚他在工作之外到底是什么样子。然而Piers不难想象，作为BSAA最被人尊敬的指挥官，再加上那副让人垂涎的躯干，他身后有着成群结队的爱慕者也并不稀奇。“不过下周五是情人节，”Piers追加了一句，“也许有的人来不了呢。”  
“了解了，”Chris点了点头，如果不是Piers的提醒，他根本不会注意到，“希望那些来不了的人能在其他地方玩得开心吧。”他注视着Piers，心里有些侥幸地希望对方和他一样没有安排，即使如此，他也深知自己无法展开什么行动。  
出了浴室门口，他们一左一右地朝着自己的住处走了过去。  
****  
参议员Maureen是一位年过50岁的女性保守党，这一点本身就已经相当难得了。她头发灰白，画着得体的淡妆，身穿贴身的深红色女式西服，举手投足间都透露着沉稳和平静。Chris和BSAA其他几位长官陪着她在基地里面转了大半天，经过Jill的提醒，他才注意到今天总部的办公室里多出了许多粉红色心形的装饰气球，有些人的办公桌上还堆满了巧克力礼品篮。  
“Hey，给你的，”趁着Maureen在基地研究所观看他们准备好的幻灯片的时候，Jill悄悄地塞给了Chris一块巧克力，“免得今年你又什么都收不到。”  
“呃……谢谢，不过你多心了，”Chris小声抗议着，“我收得多着呢。”  
“办公室的那些小女生可不算，她们的巧克力都是预算内专门买给现役军人的，”Jill朝他坏笑了一下，“免得你的小子们想不开。”  
“那你这个算是什么？”Chris看了一眼手里的那板好时巧克力，“情侣巧克力吗？”  
“这是我刚刚在贩卖机买零食的时候顺便给你买的，”她莞尔一笑，“Maureen回来了，我们走吧。”Chris便顺手将它塞到了口袋里，跟了上去。  
****  
参议员参观的最后一个活动就是在他们的大会议厅里公开演讲，通常，这类的演讲都是关于最近政策变动相关的话题，政客们会借机游说观众，争取选票。Chris对这些本身并没有多大的兴趣，然而BSAA基地作为当地选区内比较大型的机构，时不时都要组织这类的活动，对此他已经有些习故安常了。他在第一排坐定了之后，基地其他的人员也陆陆续续从门口走了进来，没过多久，他就看到了Piers和小队另外几个成员鱼贯而入。Finn和Ben他们躲到了靠后门的位置，也许是为了方便随时开溜，而Piers在和他打了招呼之后，就在靠后一排的位置上就近坐了下来。  
等到会议室的人来得差不多的时候，Jill走上台简单地介绍了一下参议员Maureen Wilson之后，女议员便接过了话筒开始了她的演说。起初大部分的内容Chris都没怎么上心去听，直到在接近尾声的时候，她忽然放下了手里的讲稿，从讲台后面走了出来。  
“我想在座的都知道今天是情人节，比起听我这个老女人喋喋不休，”她自嘲的话让台下的听众稍微笑了一下，“也许你们已经等不及去和自己心爱的人共度良宵了吧。”Piers也跟着笑了一下，有的人也许可以和爱人一起，有的人只能坐在这里看着他，他摇了摇头，把这沮丧的念头甩出了脑海。  
“不过别忘了，在这个国家，还有许多人正由于自己的同性爱人而被别人歧视着，”Maureen稍作停顿，“在这个庆祝爱情的节日，他们却无法在公共场合表达爱意。”Chris低声闷哼了一下，如果他和Piers在一起的话，他绝对不会费力气去理会那些仇视分子，他会拉着Piers的手走在街上，让所有人都知道他们是一对……这时Chris不禁被自己的胡思乱想搞得耳根发热，他换了个姿势继续听着议员的讲话。  
“我结婚23年了，六年前我的丈夫去世了，而现在我想到他的时候，我总会回忆起来我们一起生活的那些美好的日子，以及我三个儿女带来的额外福利。我扪心自问，自己怎么可以否决别人拥有这一切的权利呢？如果两个人之间这种无与伦比的基绊得不到承认的话，那该是多么的残忍。”Maureen发自内心的话，引起台下一阵赞同的掌声，Piers也不例外。在他遇到Chris之前，他仅仅是出于人道主义的精神支持同性的婚恋权，只有当自己经历过了那些内心的挣扎，体味过在异性恋文化的大环境下暗恋一个同性的压力，他才真正明白了Maureen所说的那种不被承认的残忍究竟是什么感觉。哪怕他和Chris可能永远都无法走出那一步，他现在也由衷的希望那些忠诚于彼此的同性爱侣有朝一日可以被平等地对待。  
“我们现在所呼吁的，仅仅是给予两个相爱的人得以结合的权利，这并不是发动生化战争，我保证，太阳也不会因此而不再升起，”她的小幽默再次让场内的听众笑了起来，“我希望在今天这个特别的日子，有了伴的人可以和他们共同度过一个浪漫的夜晚，而剩下的我们能在这个疯狂的世界里无畏前行，追求自己心中所爱。”Maureen的话音未落，台下已经掌声雷动，有的听众已经迫不及待地走上前想要进一步地和她交谈了。  
而Maureen最后的那句话也许是触碰到了Chris和Piers内心深处的神经，因为就在那一刻，二人同时朝着对方所在的位置望了过去。他们的目光终于交汇在一起，彼此注视着对方，相似的感情在那个时刻从目光中相互映射出来，接着，他们的眼神便逐渐被一种不可思议的顿悟所充满，直到那时他们才发现，对方竟然和自己的心意是一样的。事情到底是怎么发生的，他们谁也说不上来，Chris见过那些年轻女孩看着Piers的目光，而Piers也深知Chris在基地里的传奇地位，他到底是怎么喜欢上我的，这个问题两个人都没有答案。  
当他们终于从恍惚中回过神来，走到对方身边的时候，会议室里已经没有人了，Maureen议员大概是被Jill或者其他的军官带去其他的地方了，不过这时候Chris的心思压根不在她身上。  
“这么说你之前并不是在开玩笑，”虽然他并不介意就这么一直静静地看着Piers，Chris还是打破了彼此的沉默，“你说想和我约会的时候。”  
“每个字都是真的，captain，”Piers笑了一下，他低下头稍微想了一会儿，“那你愿意和我约会吗？”  
“嗯……今晚你觉得怎么样？”Chris说这话的时候，才发现自己正在微笑，“我做饭。”  
“那我……呃……我负责带酒吧，”Piers正徒劳地制止着自己双眼发出兴奋的光，“今晚什么时候？”  
Chris轻轻点了点头，他用手指抚摸了一下Piers的手背，“我现在还要去议员那边看看，七点钟左右你过来好吗？”  
“遵命，captain，”Piers说着，稍微慢了一步跟在Chris的身后离开了会议室。  
****  
Piers之前从未去过队长的私宅，他按下门铃的时候，心里不免有些紧张。Chris开门的时候身上套着一条黑色的围裙，一手还拿着锅铲，看到队长这幅居家的模样，Piers的忐忑不安也一下子缓解了一大半。  
“七点整，” Chris了一眼时钟，“时间刚刚好，我正准备出锅呢，” 说罢，他招呼着Piers走进屋里，自己又匆忙跑回了厨房锅台前。  
“需要我帮忙吗，captain?” Piers问着，把手里的红酒摆到了桌子上。  
“把酒倒上就行了，马上开饭，” Chris边说边从柜子取出两个碟子，把做好的食物整齐的摆到盘子里，他不是什么大厨，也只能尽量摆放得比平时更加讲究一些。  
在开酒瓶的时候，Piers趁机观察了一番队长的住处，房里现在并没有开刺眼的灯，米黄色的光线温暖的照亮了这个不大不小的单人套间，这位BSAA的指挥官喜欢一切从简，房间的布置也是除了必要的家具再也没有多余的摆设。客厅的电视柜上，有一排高高低低的相框，乍眼看去大都是他过去的搭档和所在队伍的合影，Piers认出了其中一张是他和Chris的合照。  
“晚餐准备好了，” Chris把两个盘子放在了他们面前，“不好意思，我没有准备什么特别的东西。”  
“你做了牛排啊，" Piers看到盘子里滋滋作响的牛肉顿时发现自己的肚子已经饿了。  
“狙击手特餐，” Chris笑了一下，Piers对牛排的喜爱已经不是秘密了，小队的其他人还时不时拿这事开开玩笑。  
一切仿佛都变了，然而一切又仿佛没有任何变化，Chris依然是那个一本正经的队长，Piers依然是弹无虚发的狙击手，他们和往常一样谈着感兴趣的话题，开着无伤大雅的玩笑。然而整个晚上，他们都被一种无与伦比的轻松感笼罩着，藏在心里的秘密终于得以吐露，而自己的那份感情竟然也得到了回应，这如释重负的感觉简直不能更美妙了。没有蜡烛和玫瑰，只有两个战士，在各自经历了异曲同工的心路历程之后，彼此终于获得了勇气而坦诚相见。而这一刻的平淡如水，却又是多少个不眠之夜所换来的，因此才令人更加珍惜。  
晚饭之后，Piers坚持要帮Chris洗碗，他便端起酒杯靠在墙边观赏着狙击手卷起袖子洗刷碗碟的样子。Chris注意到了自己挂在门口的外套口袋里，露出了一点铝箔的银色，他这才想起来那是Jill今天给他的巧克力。  
“要来点吗？”Chris把撕掉包装的巧克力送到了Piers嘴边，可可特殊的甜香一下子充满了他的鼻腔。Piers看了一眼队长手里的糖果，禁不住笑了起来，他扬起眉毛故作惊讶地问，“我还以为你什么都没准备呢。”  
“其实这个是Jill顺手塞给我的，”Chris承认道，“不过既然今天是情人节，我觉得来一点节日精神也不错。”  
Piers咬住了巧克力，用牙齿掰下了一小块，他将那一小块巧克力衔在唇间，凑到了Chris面前。“节日精神，huh？”Chris低声笑了一下，合上了他们唇间的距离。  
嘴里含着一块巧克力接吻并没有想象中的那么轻松，他们笨拙地用舌头舔舐着口中滑来滑去的小糖块，没过多久，融化的糖浆就顺着他们的嘴角流了出来，让他们不得不停下来擦嘴，两个人看着对方，忍不住被这既狼狈又滑稽的场景惹得大笑了起来。  
“Well，我们的初吻就这么报销了，”Piers笑着把Chris推到了厨房的操作台边，“要不然再试一次吧？”Chris点了点头，再次迎上了Piers的嘴唇。  
“唔……”悠长的呼吸带着浅浅的呻吟从他们的喉间漏了出来，身体不知不觉地贴紧了对方，Chris的双手伸到了Piers的恤衫下面，捏紧了他梦寐以求的侧腰，拇指沿着肌肉的纹理来回抚摸了起来。Piers的手扶住了队长的下颚，粗糙的胡渣在他的指尖摩挲着，像是在提醒自己这并不是在做梦，正在和他接吻的人正是Chris Redfield。  
“你真的不想……唔……”在接吻的间隙，Chris断断续续地问着，“看个电影之类的吗？”  
“Oh captain，”Piers无法掩饰他嘴角的笑意，“我差一点就想和你在这里开干了。”  
“你还挺诚实的嘛，”Piers那直白的挑逗顿时让他抛开了最后的顾虑，“不过我个人比较喜欢床上。”  
Piers双臂箍住Chris的腰，毫不费力地把他抱了起来，队长脸上一闪而过的诧异并没能逃过他的眼睛，“你看起来有点吃惊啊，captain，”Piers一步一步朝着卧室的方向走着，“觉得我抱不动你吗？”  
“怎么可能呢，soldier，”他的手指插在了Piers的短发之间，“这都是你坚持训练的成果。”  
听到这样的表扬，Piers自然笑得眯起了双眼，“如果以前的我知道将来自己有机会把体力用在Captain Redfield身上的话，我绝对会练得更刻苦。”Chris笑了两声，他觉得Piers是在开玩笑，因为在训练场上没有人比Piers花的时间和精力更多了。“我只是没想到有一天会被人抱进卧室而已，”Chris解释着。  
“我也没想到，”Piers终于走到了床边，当他们两个倒在床上的时候，二人脸上都挂着一种难以置信的表情，像是命运忽然来了一个急转弯而乘客还没有反应过来一样。因此有那么一段时间，他们只是保持着拥抱的姿势注视着彼此的双眸，享受着这一刻静谧的甜蜜。  
“Captain，我爱你，”冲口而出的几个字让他一下子打开了话匣子，“现在就说这些话你一定觉得我疯了，可是我已经等不及了，Chris，自从我发现了对你的感觉之后，就变得一发不可收拾，现在我已经不记得到底是什么时候开始爱上你的了……我只是……”  
“Shhh...shh...”Chris伸出一只手按在了他的嘴唇上，“你都语无伦次了，”他微笑着，“你想知道我有没有可能有一天也爱上你，”Piers点了点头，Chris的手掌抚摸着他的脸颊，这让他稍微平静了一些，Chris继续说着，“你是我最优秀的士兵，最合拍的搭档，and you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen，how can I NOT love you？”  
“Ca...captain，”Piers还没说完，嘴唇就再次被Chris堵住了，湿滑的舌尖略过唇瓣，接着，二人的舌叶便交缠在了一起。Chris的手掌顺着他脊背的曲线上下抚摸着，他也随之压低了身体随着队长的爱抚起伏着。很快，发热的身体就让他们的衣物变得多余了起来，Piers用军人惯有的效率把自己脱得一丝不挂，没等多久，Chris也加入了他的行列。Chris特意开了一盏台灯，终于可以没有顾虑地观赏对方的身体，二人贪婪的目光便肆无忌惮地流连在彼方裸露的肌肤之间，亲吻和爱抚也自然而然接踵而至。  
“我喜欢你刚刚从靶场回来的时候身上的味道，” Chris说着，吸吮起了Piers脖子上的嫩肉，不知道是由于他的动作还是说的话，Piers仰起了头低声哼了一下，他的皮肤上依然残余着淡淡的火药味，微咸的味道混着Piers特有的气息自舌尖扩散于Chris的口腔之中，一时间让他心醉神迷。  
“Captain...”他再次俯身吻上了Chris的双唇，他的队长虽然身型比他大出去两三个尺码，此刻却格外地温柔，带着一丝宠溺地任由Piers将他压在身下。Piers伸出一只手和Chris掌心相扣，另一只手臂则作为支点撑起他的身体，而他灵活的舌头则在Chris身上留下了几条水迹。Chris浑身都撒发着阳刚的气息，壮硕的肌肉则随着Piers的动作不自觉地跳动着，让他好几次都忍不住在队长身上留下了自己的牙印。濡湿的舌头沿着Chris胸前红褐色的乳头边缘打着转，逐渐来到了挺立的果实顶上，饱满的唇瓣吻住了那块敏感的领地，压迫和摩擦带来的双重刺激终于让Chris粗重的喘息变成了细微然而确实听得见的呻吟。  
只是这样的肌肤之亲，就已让二人的性器快速硬了起来，彼此都在本能地起伏着身体，寻找着能够缓解欲望的摩擦。他们的分身就这样抵在一起律动着，不久之后，二人的手掌也开始抚摸起对方火热的柱体，这样的爱抚却如火上浇油一般让彼此的欲望燃烧得更旺。相互交换了一个心照的眼神，接下来的事情就在不言之中默默决定了。  
他们没有多费口舌，只是将润滑剂均分在各自的手中，稍许调整了一下姿势，Chris便伸直手臂握住了Piers勃发的分身，缓慢而有力地套弄了起来。而此时的Piers则开始了漫长而耐心的开拓工作，他的指尖感受到对方洞口的肌肉由于被入侵而收紧了一下，那圈皱褶随着他手指的深入和旋转逐渐地开始放松了下来，一根一根接纳着他添加的手指。适应了异物的抽插之后，Chris的后穴开始发生了一些出乎Piers意料的变化，蠕动的肉壁开始配合起了他的进出而吞吐了起来，“Captain...你要把我吸进去了，”他说着，分身也跟着期待地跳动了几下。  
“我不知道那是怎么回事，” Chris老实地回答道，“我和你一样都是第一次和男人亲近。”  
“我觉得那意味着你已经准备好了，” Piers俏皮地说，“要不然怎么会拼命把我的指头吸得那么紧，” 他说着，忽然撤出了全部的手指，引得Chris猛然挺了一下腰，还发出了一声不满足地低吟。然而Piers并没有让他等太久，事实上，他自己也快要按耐不住了，将队长的双腿又打开了一些之后，他才再次压在Chris身上，分身顶在湿滑的洞口蓄势待发。  
“Piers...“ 来自穴口的压迫并不难受，狙击手控制着自己挺进的力度，让他的后穴逐渐适应着这硬物的进犯，自然而然地放松下来，将对方灼热的分身全部吞没于此。他们此时的呼吸都紧张得微微颤抖，无论是入侵还是被入侵的那方，都在体味着这种全新的触感，一时之间谁也没有动作，两具结合为一的身体在彼此的吐息之间都能够由相连之处感受到对方身体的震动。  
慢慢地，Piers开始扭动起了腰部，将他们之间的摩擦逐渐增大，屋子里的安静慢慢被淫靡的水声所扰乱，随着律动的幅度逐渐变大，床头和墙壁的撞击声也规律地响了起来，而Chris低沉的呻吟，则被Piers的亲吻所吞没，成为了只有二人之间能够听得到的密语。  
“Y...yes...” Chris忽然低吼了一句，手掌也扣在了Piers的臀瓣上，狙击手不需要他再多说，就顺着长官示意的方向全力展开了攻击。毫不倦怠地抽插很快就让Chris满眼都是光怪陆离地幻觉，显然，快感让他的理性骤然失衡，浑身都像是被酥麻的电流所穿透了一般叫嚣着快乐。无论是睁开眼还是闭上眼，他都能感觉到Piers的存在，不仅仅是因为此刻肉体的交合，而更像是他心里专门留给Piers的那个空房子现在终于有了住客一样，让他满足无比。  
看着Chris沉迷在自己身下真是难以用语言形容的快慰，他随着律动而时不时皱紧的眉头，半睁半闭的双眼，抖动的鼻翼，还有两片薄唇之间的吐息呻吟，内敛然而却不闭塞，性感而不风骚，大概也只有Chris这样的男人才配得上这样的表情吧。光是看着他，Piers就已经濒临癫狂的边缘了，而队长蠕动的肠壁更是让他舒爽到头皮都在发麻，“Captain...“ 他半是乞求，半是命令地说，“和我一起去……” 说罢更是卖力地律动起了腰身。  
“我也快射了……唔嗯……” 他按下了Piers的头，舌头狂热地品尝起对方口中的味道，跟着下身律动的节奏一下下舔弄着Piers迎上前的舌叶，他们的身体在这一刻几乎是毫无间隙地结合在一起，汗水混合在紧贴的皮肤之间，嘴唇亲吻着嘴唇，四肢也交缠在一起。当Chris撤出他的舌头的时候，一阵狂野的嘶吼从他的胸腔一直咆哮至嘴边，紧咬的牙关并未能阻止这低沉的呻吟从喉间窜出，温热的体液也随之洒落在他们的小腹之间，稍作摩擦，精液浓烈的气味便充满了整个空间。  
那个味道让Piers最后一根理智的神经也彻底崩断，快感如雪崩一般汹涌而至，他含糊不清地喊了两声，不知道叫的是captain还是Chris，随着他最后猛力地几下抽送，热流便注满了Chris的密穴深处，紧接着，狙击手整个人都松懈了下来，倒在他队长的身上，让快感的涟漪逐渐逐渐在体内平息。  
“Piers，that was...”Chris的手指懒散地捋着Piers湿淋淋的发根，他现在看起来一改往日的不苟言笑，脸上带着一种自然而轻松无比的微笑。  
“Yeah...”Piers现在舒服得简直不想睁开眼睛，他慵懒地眨了眨眼，稍许动了动下巴像是在点头，“I know...”  
“Stay，”Chris捏了捏狙击手的屁股。  
“I'm not going anywhere，”Piers翻了个身躺在了队长跟前，手臂依然搭在对方的腰间。  
“I mean stay here for the weekend,”Chris进一步解释着，“or…you know, as long as you want.”  
“Anything you say, captain.”Chris的体温让他感到温暖无比，Piers觉得自己现在随时都有可能坠入梦乡。  
“我现在明白为什么LGBTQ组织要用彩虹来代表他们了，”Chris说着，“是因为要走过暴风骤雨才能看得到彩虹吧。”  
“嗯……还因为在彩虹的尽头梦想都能成真吧，”Piers喃喃地说着，他又朝着Chris的方向挪了挪，舒服地呼了口气。  
看着睡意朦胧的狙击手，他便不再多语，伸手关掉了台灯，在Piers额头印上睡前的一吻之后，他就把二人裹在薄毯下面，在黑暗中听着爱人均匀的呼吸，和他一同沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
